The Call Of Magic
by Rejected Angel
Summary: HPIY xover. Kagome thought that her vacation to England would be relaxing, but while in King's Cross Station she feels a magical pull from the barrier between 9 & 10. Now she's on her way to Hogwarts, and neither the staff, nor Inuyasha are happy.
1. Chapter One

The Call of Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter, they belong to J.K Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Inspiration for this came after reading one too many clichéd HP/IN crossovers. In almost all of them Inuyasha has somehow betrayed Kagome and she has fled back to her time where she gets accepted into Hogwarts. In this, Kagome is NOT a witch. Also, this fic is going to contain elements of reincarnation, but don't jump to any conclusions- it probably is not going to be what you expect. ^_^ 

This takes place in the fifth book. 

Couples: slight Inu/Kag.

'thoughts'

"speech"

'"Japanese"'

Chapter One:

Kagome was ecstatic as she roamed the streets of London. It had taken hours to convince Inuyasha to let her take a week's break from shard hunting. Of course, part of the convincing required several 'sits', but the results were the same. She had failed to mention that she just happened to be going over seas. But hey, what Inuyasha didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

The reason why she was here was quite simple: A vacation. It was school holidays and she had decided that she would use a week of them to take a break from shard hunting. She was staying at her relatives, and was currently exploring the many wonders of London. 

Her family was still back in Japan, and had obviously realized that she needed some time to herself. When her mother told her about the trip she had been flabbergasted, she had never left Japan before. Her thoughts drifted to Inuyasha.

'I wonder what he would do if he knew that I had come here…' A mental picture formed in her mind. It was Inuyasha going ballistic over the idea of her using some kind of demon bird to fly over the ocean. She shook her head, it was good that she hadn't told him.

She looked at her tourist map.

'Hmm…Where to go? Big Ben…Been there. How about…King's Cross! And it's really close. King's Cross it is.' She began to follow the direction to the station. Maybe she could go back to her relative's by train!

***

She entered King's Cross to find it bustling with activity. She smiled and made her way to the ticket register. She produced a ten pound note and bought a train ticket to get her back to her current residence. 

'Hmm…10:45 am, platform nine- got it!' She made her way to platform nine and found a bench where she could wait. Suddenly her attention was snapped away from her train ride.

"N-Nani?" She could feel something strange coming from close by, she _knew _the feeling from somewhere. It was like when you sensed jyaki (1), or youki (2). You just…knew it. She began to search for the source of the strange energy, and found herself looking at the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

'Now I know what it feels like…I get this feeling whenever I'm near a barrier. It's…the same feeling I got when Tsubaki blackened the shards…' This feeling was magic. 

She felt herself being drawn inwards, and her curiosity won over. She stepped towards the barrier and felt the tingle of magic consume her body. What she saw next made her gasp. She had somehow walked _through _the barrier, and was now facing many people bustling about in front of a large, red, old fashioned steam train. 

'Just what is going on here?' She could still feel the magical aura, it almost seemed to hang in the air. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a voice.

"You'd better get on the train, miss. It's 'bout to leave." Once again she felt curiosity take control of her body, as she, still mystified, got onto the red steam engine.

***

She took a seat in the nearest empty carriage, and was soon greeted by the footsteps of three people. She looked up to see a blond boy staring at her. Behind him she noticed two bulky, menacing looking boys. As she turned her attention to the blond boy, she was struck with a sudden feeling of familiarity. Apparently the feeling was mutual. The boy seemed to come to his senses, because she noticed his eyes narrowing.

"And just who the hell are you?" She blinked, this boy was certainly very forward.

"What do you mean?" He had obviously heard her accent, because he replied, 

"I never knew that they were taking in transfers this year." Kagome felt her own eyes narrow.

"Well, I guess you heard wrong!" The boy sneered and took a step towards her, his voice betraying growing anger.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" She felt her own temper rise. She was suddenly struck by an amusing thought.

'Yes, the MIGHTY Inuyasha!' But instead she said, "No." 

She wondered if this boy even _knew _who Inuyasha was. She doubted it. 'Wait a second…where did _that _come from anyway?' The boy was about to say something, but was interrupted by somebody else.

"Malfoy! Picking on some new girl? I thought you would have gotten rid of all that pent up aggression by torturing small animals." A sneer made its way onto the boy's face and he whirled around.

"And what's it to you Potter?" Her eyes traveled to the boy who had just walked in. Next to him was a boy with flaming red hair, and a girl with bushy brown hair.

"I just think you should mind your own business, Malfoy!" She could see this was going to escalate into a fight if someone didn't do something about it soon.

"Listen," she said, "I was the one who started with him. He was just asking me who I was and I overreacted." 'Even if he was very rude about it.' The boy called Malfoy turned back to her.

"Why don't you stay out of it, _girl._" Kagome once again felt her temper flare.

"I was just defending you!" He glared at her.

"I can defend _myself_!" They were now both glaring dangerously at one another.

"Why don't you _leave_, Malfoy!" The bushy haired girl piped up. Malfoy was once again sneering.

"I'll do what I want, _Granger._" His gaze caught sight of the badge on the girls black robes. "I'm surprised the school stooped low enough to make a _mudblood_ a prefect!" The girl's eyes flashed angrily and the two boys beside her took out thin wooden rods. The boys behind Malfoy began to crack their knuckles menacingly. Kagome saw that this could lead to trouble. 

"Malfoy!" All heads turned back to her, "Pleasejust _leave!"_ The last sentence was said between gritted teeth. His eyes narrowed even more, but he motioned for his two lackeys to follow him as he exited the carriage. The boy called Potter made his way up to her and held out his hand.

"Hi, my name is Harry Potter. I see you met Draco Malfoy." She didn't know why, but a sudden wave of dislike came through her as she took the boys hand, but she ignored it.

"Kagome Higurashi. I'm…new here." He seemed surprised about something, but didn't say anything. The two people with him made their way over to her as well.

"Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger." She shook both their hands and sat down. Ron began to talk to her,

"Wow! I can't believe Malfoy actually listened to you! What did you do?" Kagome looked at the ground uncomfortably.

"To tell you the truth…I have no idea." Kagome's own curiosity had come back in full swing. 

'Where is this train going? And what are those wooden sticks?' She could feel that they were approaching something full of magical energy, but what? Was this a school of some kind? Everybody here seemed to be in their teens. And why had she been so easily annoyed with a boy she had never even met before?

'Just…what in the seven hells is going on here?'

***

A/N: So, what do you think? Good? Terrible? Review and tell me! 

(1) Jyaki- evil energy

(2) Youki- demon energy/life force

Next Chapter: Kagome arrives at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry! But why is there a shield around it? And what will the staff do once she gets inside? Find out in the next chapter of The Call of Magic!


	2. Chapter Two

The Call of Magic

Disclaimer: I still don't own either.

A/N: Well, I'm very pleased with the feedback I got from last chapter! One of the most common suggestions I got was that Inuyasha should get to Hogwarts. Don't worry people, I was planning that from the beginning. However, it will not be an easy venture on Inu-kun's part (like it is in many fics that I have read), and Sango, Miroku and Shippo will remain in Sengoku Jidai.

'thoughts'

"Speech"

'"Japanese"'

Chapter Two:

If it had been up to Kagome, she would have been silent for the entire train ride. Even with her want to know more about where this train was going, it was rather obvious to her that she was not supposed to be there. If she was asked too many questions they may start to get suspicious. Harry and Hermione had quickly learned that she not only wanted to remain silent, but that she was also not completely comfortable with the English language. Ron, however, had decided to enquire many things throughout the ride- apparently lacking the perceptiveness that his two friends possessed. 

"So, Kagome. What house do you think you're gonna be in?" He asked. She guessed that the train was almost at it's destination.

"Why don't you tell me about them?" She had done this every time he asked a question. Turn it back on him so that she could get some idea of what he was talking about. She wasn't sure if _he _had detected it yet, but she was sure Hermione was slightly suspicious.

"Okay…well, us three are in Gryffindor- that's for people who are brave. Then there's Ravenclaw, people with brains go there. Hufflepuff, people who are loyal and hard working end up there. And lastly there's Slytherin, people who are ambitious and cunning usually go there. If I would have been sorted into Slytherin, I would have packed up and gone home. That house has produced the highest amount of dark wizards to date."

During her reluctant discussion, some of her many questions had been answered. She had learnt that the train was heading for a place called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was an academy that taught magically gifted children how to use their powers. The information had actually shocked Kagome, because she had been unaware that there was a group of magical people who had detached themselves from the rest of society (or as they called it, 'muggle' society). 

Ever since she had gone to the Sengoku Jidai for the first time, she had been under the impression that she knew more about the unknown than the majority of the world. Now, she realized that she had been very wrong, and she couldn't decide whether she felt disappointed or elated. 

As he answered her question, Kagome couldn't help but notice the blatant generalization regarding the Slytherin house. If there was one thing she had learnt from her adventures in the past, it was that prejudices were usually incorrect (even if they held true to some degree), Shippo, Kouga and Inuyasha were proof of that. You can't judge someone by what they are, because they usually have a reason for acting the way they do. 

'What house would I be in?' She thought quizzically. The more she thought about it, the more she had trouble deciding. At last she said, "I actually don't know what house I would be in. I don't think someone can judge them self like that." Ron nodded.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Is there a house you want to be in?" Once again she went into thought.

"Not really, anywhere I fit in is fine." He seemed to be satisfied with that answer and began talking with his two companions. 

***

Kagome was suddenly aware that the train was slowing down. 

'Looks like we've arrived.' She began pondering how she would go about getting into this school. She couldn't enter with the students, she would definitely get caught. 'I'll have to find a way to sneak in by myself.'

When the train had come to a complete stop, the students began to pour out onto a platform. It was here that she was greeted by a dreamy looking girl, "I heard you talking to Malfoy from the car I was in. You seem to be very courageous." Kagome blinked, the girl must have been in the carriage behind hers. In the girls hands was a magazine, and her voice was equally as dreamy as her demeanor. She was about to ask the girl her name when she began to walk away. She blinked again,

'How odd…' Her thoughts turned back to how she was going into Hogwarts. As she began to move away from the crowd, she heard somebody calling, 

"First years! First years!" She noticed that the youngest of the students were being led away by somebody. Everyone else were getting onto carriages that were attached to strange looking horses. She decided that instead of getting onto one, she would follow them by foot.

When they began to move she trailed them silently, careful to be as quiet as possible. She silently thanked her journeys in the Sengoku Jidai for the fitness needed to keep up with them. As she was beginning to lose her breath, her vision picked up what looked to be a castle ruin. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion, 'Is this it? That doesn't make any sense!'

Suddenly, the carriages disappeared. Kagome felt realization dawn on her. There had to be a shield in place that gave off the illusion of a dangerous ruin. Tentatively, she walked up to the point where the carriages had disappeared and held out her hand. Sure enough, the barrier wavered at her touch. She drew back her hand, to find it covered with the very fabric of the barrier. Her eyes widened, '"Usually barriers stop entry, why is this one coating my hand?"'

Even more to her surprise, the liquid looking magic began to spread. However, before she could question what was happening, one thought sounded in her mind. 'YOU HAVE AN URGENT APPOINTMENT, GO HOME NOW!' Kagome started to panic, she was going to be late for her appointment! She turned around, ready to start running, when her hand began to glow an eerie pink off it's own accord.

She didn't know why, but by some instinct she turned around again and began to walk through the barrier. Her whole body was now shining with pink light, and the Shikon shards at her neck were getting warm- seemingly reacting to whatever it was that her body was doing. Everything came back in a rush, everything she had learnt on the train. 

'I don't have an appointment! What was I thinking? And why had I forgotten everything?' The pink glow that had surrounded her began to die down, and the Shikon shards began to cool. '"It must have been the barrier…"' She looked behind her to see the now completely visible, liquid like shield that domed over what she estimated to be at least 500 meters on all sides of what was now a spectacular castle. 

'Whoever made this barrier was incredibly powerful.' She began to walk towards what she assumed to be the main doors of the castle. She could not think of any other way to enter.   

***

A/N: Wahoo! Another chapter completed! Hope you liked it!

Next Chapter:

Kagome enters Hogwarts, only to be greeted with a not too pleased Prof. McGonagall. What's gonna happen to our favourite teenaged miko? 


	3. Chapter Three

The Call of Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.

A/N: I am so happy with the feedback that I have been getting! With regard to the questions that I received, everything will reveal itself in due time. What happens may not be what you expect, but everything I do has an explanation. 

Chapter Three:

Kagome had gotten to a giant wooden door, and on her way she had passed what looked like a thick forest, and a small, rural looking hut. 

'This is amazing! I wonder if there are any youkai inside...' She reached for the large handle, when the door began to creak open of its own accord. Kagome felt her heart rate quicken...somebody knew she was here.

Sure enough, inside the spectacular entrance hall was a stern looking woman with her lips pulled into a tight, thin line. Kagome felt her stomach plummet to her feet, this was not good.

The woman started walking toward her and stopped about a meter away.

"I don't know how you have come this far, but I strongly suggest you come with me." The woman turned abruptly and began to walk away. Taking the hint, Kagome followed stiffly. Adrenaline was coursing steadily through her veins and she had a nasty feeling at the pit of her stomach.

'I have too much curiosity for my own good.' The woman had led her to a statue of a gargoyle. She uttered a word Kagome didn't understand and to Kagome's surprise, the statue sprang aside to reveal a spiral staircase. The two of them stepped on and it began to take them upward, like an escalator. 

At the top of the staircase was a door. It opened for them, revealing an old man with a long white beard and half moon spectacles. She noticed he was sitting in a circular room with painting on the wall of people sleeping. To her surprise, she saw that they were actually _moving_.

'Wow! Moving pictures, what else do they have here?' The old man began to speak to her.

"Ah, if it isn't our guest." His eyes were twinkling pleasantly as he looked Kagome up and down, "Would you mind telling me how it is you came to be here?" His friendly tone did little to ease her somersaulting insides. 

"Well I-" She was cut off by the man asking,

"Is there a language that you would be more comfortable speaking?" Kagome blinked, he must have picked up her accent.

'"Yes, thank you."' The man nodded and smiled, 

'"Now please explain how you got here."'

'"Well, I…my name is Higurashi Kagome."'

 Kagome took a breath and began to explain how everything had come to pass: The holiday, the barrier, the train and her infiltration of the shield guarding the school. When she had finished, the old man- who had identified himself as Albus Dumbledore during her explanation, asked her a question she had not been expecting,

'"What do you mean by a barrier, Kagome? I am not aware of any such thing around the school."' Kagome's eyes narrowed in confusion,

'"You mean you can't see it?"' A thoughtful look crossed Dumbledore's face,

'"No Kagome…unless those are the spells casted to defend the school from muggle intrusion- which would explain how you were affected. That magic should be invisible to the naked eye. In fact, I was not even aware that magic was visible under any condition. The most we ever see of magic itself is the light generated during a spell. 

You mentioned before that you sensed the magic of the barrier between platforms nine and ten. You made it through, and you resisted the magic of the anti-muggle spells cast around Hogwarts. However, you also said that you were presented the image of a castle ruin, which would only happen to a muggle."' Dumbledore lapsed into thought for a moment, 

'"If you were magically gifted you would have been going to a magical school by now. Do you have any idea how it is you can do these things?"' Kagome thought about what she was going to say.

She was not going to tell him about her ventures 500 years in the past, he had no need to hear THAT story (she also had an inkling he wouldn't believe her, she was surprised that he hadn't doubted her so far). However, there was no harm him telling him of her miko powers- especially in a place like this.

'"Yes Dumbledore-sensei…I am a miko."' The elderly wizard gave her a curious look, 

'"Alas, Kagome…I am not sure if I understand. What does being a Shinto priestess have to do with this?"' Kagome looked at her feet nervously,

'"Ano…I have…holy powers."' At this Dumbledore's eyes widened,

'"Oh my! I thought that all the miko of this nature died out centuries ago!"' He smiled and the twinkle in his eye increased, '"This certainly is a pleasant surprise! I believe I know how you were able to circumvent our security."' Kagome grew inquisitive,

'"How, Dumbledore-sensei?"' He was about to answer when somebody burst into his office. It was then that a sickly sweet voice inquired,

"And who may THIS be?"

***

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Inuyasha was fuming. It had been four days, and Kagome had not come to visit them once! Sure, he had agreed to let her go for _seven_ days, but he hadn't been happy about it. Furthermore, it just wasn't like Kagome to be gone for this long and not come back just to see how things were going.

'She's usually worried about that kitsune brat!' He thought broodingly. Needless to say, it taken all the self-control he had not to go and see her. Now, though, his patience had finally snapped. He was going to go to her time and try to convince her to come back.

"'Keh! Idiot wench, we could have found some more shards by now!"' He scowled angrily and leapt into the well. When he reached the other side, he jumped out and made his way to her house. As usual, he jumped to her window and gazed into her room.

'What? How come Kagome's room is so clean?' Kagome was not a messy person, but you could tell when she had been home for a period of time. There were usually textbooks and papers scattered haphazardly around her desk, and her pillow would have an indentation where she rested her head. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed considerably, and he opened the window. Climbing in, he noticed something disturbing.

'This place doesn't smell like it should!' He sniffed the air suspiciously. Kagome's smell was faded- she had not been in this room for several days. Inuyasha growled and made his way downstairs, he did not like what was going on.

***

A/N: Two cliffies…I am so evil!

Next Chapter:

Prof. Umbridge gives Kagome some bad news, and Inuyasha finds out the truth. Though, how is it that Kagome can not only see the magic around Hogwarts, but somehow bypass it? Find out in the next chapter of The Call of Magic!  


	4. Capter Four

The Call of Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.

A/N: Wow! I have been getting some incredible reviews! I am really flattered! ::Grins:: I like to mix cannon with cannon, rather than, say, make it during Harry's non-existent sixth or seventh years. It makes things more interesting. I find that Umbridge will add a nice flavor to the story. She is one of the most well written characters in all five books- anyone who can draw practically universal hatred from the entire HP fan base is an impressive character in my books. Characters like Voldemort and Snape, even though loathed by all the main characters in the books, have developed quite a following among the fans. (Not that they are badly written, but no character in the entire series has elicited the intense feelings of dislike from me like Umbridge has.)

As for pairings, I have decided that they will be the same as in the cannon. This means that there is a great deal of sexual tension between Kagome and Inuyasha- although neither really acts on it. Harry/Cho will be making a brief appearance as well. And if this story ends up going to the Sengoku Jidai, Miroku and Sango will be, well…them.

Warning: This chapter contains spoilers for episodes 60-65, read at your own discretion. 

Another note: The sorting hat song used in this chapter is directly from the fifth book. I probably couldn't come up with one this good!

Chapter Four:

Kagome felt her already fluttering stomach give a nauseating lurch. The woman who had come in was obviously not too pleased with Kagome being here. She was toad like in appearance, with baggy cheeks and puffy eyes.

"I came here to see why you are late for the opening feast, Albus. I overheard Minerva telling Severus about a muggle in the school. Is this her? Why have you not yet erased her memory?" Kagome realized the woman she had met before had left,

"This girl cannot be affected by our spells Dolores. She has miko powers." The woman called Dolores's tone changed,

"What? Don't be ridiculous Albus. All people with such powers died out long ago!" Prof. Dumbledore smiled,

"Rare, Dolores, but not dead. Try to use a memory charm on her, and see for yourself- if you do not believe me." Her eyes narrowed,

"Very well." The professor took out her 'stick' and muttered something under her breath. There was a flash of light and everything went blank.

'Where am I? Who are these people?' Just like with the barrier, her body began to glow with pink light. The bemused expression that had been in place left, and her fogged mind began to clear. Her hand unconsciously went to the Shikon shards at her neck, which were once again warm to the touch.

She looked at the female professor, who had a shocked expression on her face.

"'How come I lost some of my memory, Dumbledore-sensei?"' His gaze, which had been resting on Dolores, once again fell on her,

"'Prof. Umbridge attempted to perform a memory charm on you, Kagome. However, as I was going to explain before, I believe that if any foreign magic enters your body, it will automatically begin to purify itself. Our spells, unless incredibly powerful, will only be able to hold for a few seconds before it is expelled from your body."' Realisation dawned on her. That was why the shards were getting warm!

'Every time I purify myself to get rid of foreign magic in my body, the shards, even though they're already purified, react as if I were purifying them.' Memories of her ordeal with Tsubaki came back in full force.

The Kuromiko(1) Tsubaki had attempted to control Kagome by means of tainting the Shikon shards that Kagome wore around her neck, and forcing them by magic into her body. Kagome had fought it enough to keep herself from killing Inuyasha, but in the end Tsubaki had created an illusion to keep her conscious mind occupied. At that time she had done the exact same thing as she had done now, but the defiled Shikon no kakera had been _far _more powerful than the spells that these people casted.

She suspected that Tsubaki herself had been more powerful than these 'wizards' seemed to be- but it could have simply been the fact that Kagome had trouble fighting the miko powers of others.

During her little bout of nostalgia, Umbridge and Dumbledore seemed to have gotten into a dicussion,

"She will have to stay here until the Ministry has decided what is to be done with her." Said prof. Umbridge tersely. Dumbledore, however, did not seem pleased with the idea.

"Surely we must send her back to Japan, She can be dealt with by the authorities there." Umbridge sniffed disdainfully,

"We shall contact them by owl. We cannot risk such a dangerous breach in muggle security." With that, the frog like woman exited the office. Dumbledore turned to Kagome,

"'It appears that you are stuck here for the time being. Perhaps we can arrange for you to attend some of the classes," He smiled kindly, "After all, only a few of them require the use of a wand. You will have to be sorted of course, I believe you will be most comfortable staying with people your own age."' Kagome wasn't sure what she was feeling at this news.

She had been in situations such as these before, however, _then_ she had not been so far away that Inuyasha and her friends couldn't help her. Furthermore, those times she had not given her mother a date that she was going to come home. Who knew what her relatives were going to do now that she was missing. Guilt twist at her insides, she was going to make everybody worry! A feeling of helplessness took hold, and she sighed.

"'Come along then…I have already kept the students waiting for long enough. You will be sorted along with the first years."' She nodded stiffly and followed him out of the office.

***

She was led to a room where there were many eleven-year-olds, whom she assumed to be the first years. They were all chatting excitedly, and there was a feeling of communal anxiety that hung around the crowd of jabbering prepubescents. Kagome could only pick up some of what was being said, as they were speaking at a pace she was not used to. What she did catch was an indecisiveness regarding the way the sorting was done, it appeared that a great deal of these children were just as clueless as she was.

They were met by the woman that had met Kagome in the entrance hall. She proceeded to introduce herself as Professor Mcgonagall. After giving a brief description of all four houses, she led them into an enormous hall.

Nothing Kagome had seen so far compared to this amazing spectacle. There were four grand tables with students sitting at them, which she guessed to be the house tables. Candles were floating in the air and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside.

The entire hall was charged with anticipation. You could tell that they had been waiting. The first years and Kagome made their way to a podium. On it sat a stool with a haggard looking hat placed upon it. The hat suddenly burst into song: 

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_'Together we will build and teach!'_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might some day be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest.'_

_Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest.'_

_Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,'_

_Said Hufflepuff, Til teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same.'_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pureblood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

Thus the houses _and their founders_

_Retained friendships _firm _and true_.

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among _us

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The _houses that, like _pillars four_,

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with duelling and with jighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a _morning

When _old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the _houses been united

As _they once were meant to be_.

_And now the _Sorting Hat is here

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into _houses

Because that is what _I'm for_,

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that _it's wrong,

Though / must _fulfil my duty_

_And must quarter _everv year

Still I _wonder whether Sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the Sorting now begin._

Stunted applause filled the hall, and Kagome had the distinct impression that the people here had not been expecting that type of song. McGonagall began to call the students to be sorted. Kagome was too nervous to pay attention to the others being called, but when she heard her name, she walked onto the podium. Exited bickering broke out amongst the students as she put on the sorting hat.

'Ah…a miko I see. You have gone back in time? How very curious. Hmm…you have a good mind, and a great thirst to prove yourself…you are incredibly loyal and you are very hard working, you would fit right into to Hufflepuff. But what's this? You are very courageous…yes, the place for you is GRYFFINDOR!' 

Kagome sighed with relief, and made her way to the cheering Gryffindor table.

***

Inuyasha blinked up at Kagome's mother,

"'In-gu-rand?'" She smiled at him,

"'That's right."' His eyes narrowed considerably,

"'And this land is across the sea?"' She nodded patiently,

"'That's right."' Inuyasha growled inwardly, he could understand why Kagome hadn't told him. If he had known, he would not have let her go, regardless of how many times she had 'sat' him. 

Suddenly, the thing called a 'telephone' rang. Mrs. Higurashi stood up and walked to get it. After a few moments he saw her eyes widen. His enhanced hanyou senses also picked up a heightening of her heart rate. She hung up the phone and turned to him.

"'Inuyasha-san…my cousins just called…Kagome has gone missing."'

***

A/N: Well, this is the longest chapter I have written so far. And I actually had a little bit more that I could have written, but I decided to save it for the next chapter.

(1) Kuromiko- Black/dark miko 

Next Chapter:

Kagome gets to know Gryffindor, and decides which classes she wants to attend. Meanwhile, her mother books a flight to London, and Inuyasha insists on coming. How will the Gryffindors react to Kagome? Find out in the next chapter of The Call of Magic!


	5. Chapter Five

The Call of Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own either.

A/N: Now, don't forget that the whole finding Hogwarts thing isn't going to be easy for Inuyasha. Just a few things that I had to consider while writing this were: The language barrier, transportation and foreign youkai (I am going to have a lot of fun with this! XD)

Also, I have to decide a good time for him to pop in on Kagome. You know what they say, "timing is everything."

bluefuzzyelf: The sorting song used in the last chapter was from fifth book, I only realized I hadn't mentioned it after I posted that chapter, sorry for misleading you like that. ^_^() The mistake has now been rectified, I only _wish _I could write songs like that.

InvisibleRain: Well, when Tsubaki cursed Kagome, Kagome fights it. When Tsubaki and Kikyo meet, Kagome (while in pursuit of Tsubaki's 'lair') is unconsciously trying to purify the cursed jewel, but eventually fails. Here's a quote from that episode:

Tsubaki: 'The curse is back, she doesn't have the power left to purify the jewel. She was able to purify and break the barrier when I was interrupted by Kikyo.'

Kikyo: "With your power, you can't curse Kagome"

Tsubaki: 'Kikyo is overrating Kagome's powers.' 

Then, in the next episode, Tsubaki increased the curses power and gives Kagome an illusion in her mind. Kagome was eventually able to break free of it. (though it is never really explained what that fantasy she had was, it is my personal opinion that it was created by Tsubaki as a way of keeping Kagome distracted. I draw this conclusion because when Tsubaki's concentration lapses, Kagome is able to awaken from the 'dream'.) Last chapter Kagome was basically comparing how easy it was ridding herself of the spells cast by wizards in relation to ridding herself of the curse performed by Tsubaki. Don't worry though, the whole Tsubaki reminisce was only there to further explain Kagome's ability to purify herself of spells- it probably isn't going to be mentioned again. I do hope that explains it better though… ^_^ 

Another quick note: While I am sticking to the fifth book of Harry Potter, I am not going to stick to the exact dialog they used (imagine how boring that would be. Not only that, but it would take me forever to write one chapter. I will try, however, to stick with the main jist of it.) You may have already noticed that I have changed several things from the original book, but it has to be done if I want to mix it with Inuyasha. I would have to say that this has become an (albeit minor, compared to some) AU.    

'thoughts'

"Speech"

"'Japanese"'

Chapter Five:

Kagome looked around the crowded table for a place to sit. She couldn't help but notice how blatantly out of place she was. Here was a mass of children wearing black robes, while she wore a pink skirt and a white blouse. 

'I'll have to ask for a school uniform.' Suddenly, she caught sight of Hermione ushering her to a seat next to her. Kagome walked over and sat down. 

Around them, the sorting was taking place, but she and her companions didn't seem to be paying much attention towards it. Hermione smiled and began to talk to her,

"Um, Kagome…How come you're not in school uniform?" Kagome decided that now was a good time to drop the act that she had taken up o the train. However, before she could say anything, the voice of the headmaster echoed throughout the great hall.

"I would like to welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts. I apologize for the wait this evening, but a matter that needed immediate attention delayed me. As always, the forest on the school grounds is out-of-bounds. I also request that-" He was interrupted by a loud "hem, hem", however he continued what he saying before, "I request that all fifth years remain here after the feast is over."

 Another loud "hem, hem." Sounded, this time he appeared to take notice of it, "I believe that our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor would like to give a few words." With that, the woman Kagome recognized as Prof. Umbridge took the podium. She began to give a long-winded, monotonous speech that Kagome could not force herself to listen to. At the end of it, Hermione decided to speak up, apparently distracted from her earlier question, 

"Do you two see what's happening?" The black and red headed boys snapped out of whatever reverie it seemed they were in,

"Eh…no?" Answered Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Don't you two ever listen? The ministry is trying to regulate what happens here! If you had _listened _for once you actually may know what I'm talking about." In her tone was obvious exasperation. Harry looked incredulous,

"I _did _listen! That old bat said something about good and bad change- or some other rubbish like that." Hermione nodded,

"Exactly! You said that she is one of the Ministers underlings, that she was one of the officials at your trial- this is really bad!" Kagome did not know what this 'Ministry' was, but they apparently didn't want them meddling with things in the school. 

'There is so much that I need to learn!' She thought apprehensively, but her worries were soon forgotten when the golden plates in front of the students filled with food. She heard her stomach give an involuntary growl and blushed, 'I have been so preoccupied that I didn't even realize how hungry I was!' In fact, she was so hungry that she didn't even stop to think about how the food had gotten on the plates to begin with. 

As she began to pile her plate with food, she heard Ron exclaim, "Finally! I'm hungry enough to eat a hippogriff!" It seemed that she was not the only hungry one. 

"I wonder what made Dumbledore late for the opening feast, he's never done that before." I boy with an Irish accent piped up.

"I expect that's what Dumbledore is keeping us back for." Replied Hermione. Kagome was getting the distinct impression that she was highly intelligent. 

Kagome turned back to her food, but was interrupted by the bushy haired girl next to her, "Kagome, you never did answer my question." Kagome's eyes didn't move from her plate,

"I am very sorry Her-mi-o-ne," She was careful to pronounce her name correctly, "But I gave you and your friends bad information on the train." 'What's the English word for "'lie'" again? I hate it when I forget simple words like this!' All three of them were now looking at her,

"I am not really a witch, I am not even supposed to be here. The only thing that got me this far was my 'miko' power, which for some reason gives me a way to get rid of your spells." Kagome's spoken English was excellent for most Japanese girls her age (although her reading and written English were terrible to say the least), but she still had a bit of trouble expressing herself correctly.

The three of them, did get the message however,

"What's a 'miko'? I've never heard of them in my life." Said Ron curiously. Hermione decided to answer,

"A miko is a priestess of the Shinto religion-" catching the clueless looks on both his and Harry's faces, she said, "That's a common religion in Japan, you two. As I was saying, they are known mythically for having special 'purification' powers, and have also been known for being able to perform simple acts of wandless transfiguration- as well as various other forms of wandless magic." The two of them blinked,

"So you're one of these mikos? I suppose that you aren't a complete muggle then." Said Harry, smiling.

"How come they haven't erased your memory though?" Hermione wondered aloud,

"They tried to…but I can, ah…purify myself of your magic. That woman who gave a speech decided they had to keep me here until that 'Ministry' of yours knows what to do with me." Kagome was glad that nobody else at the table had heard her. All she wanted to do was eat her food and find out what was going to happen to her. Ron, however, the all perceptive one, decided to probe further,

"But I thought all muggles hated the thought of magic! Aren't you afraid of it or something?" Kagome was going to reply, but was halted by his female campanion,

"Firstly, not _all _muggles hate magic, and second- she's probably had more contact with magic than most muggles because of her powers." Kagome smiled at her. 

'You have no idea!' She decided that she liked this girl.

***

A/N: Arg! I guess she's gonna have to meet the Gryffindors next chapter!

Next Chapter:

Dumbledore informs the fifth years of Kagome's predicament, and she _actually _gets to know her house (^_^()). How will the Gryffindors react? (for real this time- I wasn't intending to make the exchange between Harry and co. this long- sorry!) Find out next time on The Call of Magic!          


	6. Chapter Six

The Call of Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter

A/N: I am glad that people are liking this story! Some good news: I will soon be getting my own computer, which is good because now my parents can't kick me off every time they need to work- which means I can write whenever I want, YAY! 

Random piece of information that you probably don't care about: This is officially the longest story I have ever written- the farthest I have ever gone before this is three chapters. I owe it to you guys for giving me the inspiration to keep writing, thank you!

"Speech"

'"Japanese"'

'thoughts'

Chapter Six: 

Inuyasha flopped onto the nearest couch in exhaustion. Mrs. Higurashi had rented a small motel suite for them to stay in. The hanyou was not one to display such weakness openly- but he had just had quite a day 

He closed his eyes and reviewed the events that had taken place that day:

Kagome's mother had booked a flight the moment she had heard of Kagome's absence. Inuyasha, of course, had insisted on coming as well, and he had almost regretted it…almost.

The plane ride had been absolute hell for the poor hanyou. The paint that he had experienced in his ears during take-off had rendered him unconscious. However, fate it seemed, had decided to inflict yet more suffering on him. When he awoke, he had been greeted with the communal noise of an entire airplane. People vomiting, babies crying, the incessant rumbling of the engines- and toss into the mix the stale, artificial smell of the recycled air. Not to mention, he had passed out a second time from the decent 

Needless to say, for our hero it had been fourteen hours of pure torture. Mrs. Higurashi had to splash him with cold water when the passengers were departing into Heathrow Airport. 

Slowly, his eyes began to drift closed. He would need his rest; tomorrow he was going to start his search for Kagome.

***

After the feast, everyone save for the fifth years made their way to their dormitories. Kagome looked around the hall and recognized the three boys she had met on the train, who were located at the Slytherin table. Dumbledore made his way down from the podium and beckoned Kagome to come forward. When she reached him he began to talk,

"I am sure that all of you have taken notice of Kagome here. And I am sure that you have noticed that she is quite out-of-place." Kagome blushed at the appraising looks that the students were giving her, "She is a muggle-" Muttering broke out amongst the spectators, and she was unhappy to note that it did not sound pleased, "However, she has been aware of magic for some time, and for some reason is not affected by the majority of our spells (1). It is the will of the Ministry that she remain here at Hogwarts until they have decided what is to be done with her, and she will be joining you in classes that do not require wands. I expect all of you to make her feel welcome." 

She cast her eyes to the ground as she made her way back to her seat, still very much aware of the muttering around her, 'I guess he was just telling them what they would have found out eventually anyway.' She could feel the hard gazes on her back as they were dismissed from the hall.

People continued to whisper all too conspicuously about her, but one particularly loud remark made her blood boil,

"Honestly! Mudbloods are bad enough, now they have _muggles _here too! Let's just _see_ how long the Ministry keeps her here once I take it up with father. I don't see how a muggle could have gotten here to begin with- they are all completely _useless_!" She whirled around and stomped angrily over to the culprit, only to find that it was Draco Malfoy. She grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her,

"I'll have you know that I am anything but useless! I have got rid of things ten time my size! I have seen more in one year than you have in life!" (2) He sneered cruelly at her,

"You sure talk big for someone who can't even speak English right, muggle." His sneer twisted into a smirk, "You really _are _useless." That was the straw that broke the camels back. An entire day of stress came to the surface as tears formed in her eyes. Then, she did the only thing she could think of. She slapped him- hard, across the face. His head whipped back on impact, and she pun around- tears still falling freely onto her pretty face.

"Wow! That was bloody brilliant Kagome! You sure put Malfoy in his place!" Exclaimed Ron happily. Hermione was the first to notice that she was crying,

"Don't let him get to you, Kagome. He doesn't even know you." Of course, Kagome knew that she was right. But that didn't change the fact that Malfoy had hit a sore spot for Kagome.

One of Kagome's major anxieties was that of being useless. IN the past it had been one of Inuyasha's insults- that she was good for nothing, save for being a Tama detector. Somehow hearing it being voiced, even if it was indirectly in the beginning, had a detrimental effect on her composure. 

After a few minutes she had managed to calm herself down, by then they had finally reached the Gryffindor dormitories. There was a large painting of a fat woman in a pink dress. Hermione said the password, which Kagome made a mental note of to remember, and the painting swung aside to reveal a cosy looking lounge,

"This is the common room, Kagome. Here you can basically do anything you want." Said Harry helpfully, at Hermione's reprimanding look he added, "Anything within the school rules, at least." Hermione smiled and beckoned Kagome up a flight of stair which lead to a door. On it was a plaque which read "Fifth Year Girls". She opened it, and inside she saw two girls that had arrived before them. They introduced themselves,

"Hi, I'm Lavender Brown." 

"And I'm Parvati Patil." She shook hands with both and turned to go to the only unoccupied bed of the four in the room. To her surprise she found a trunk at the foot of it, and on top was a piece of parchment. She picked it up and began to read,

'_This trunk has everything you will need, Kagome. I hope that you will have a comfortable stay here. I have also included some things I thought might interest you._'

She opened the trunk and gasped softly. Inside were three school uniforms, as well as various muggle clothes that had been selected according to her current outfit. (not to mention some, ehem…'unmentionables') After she had unpacked the clothes, she found a stack of textbooks, as well as some stationery. To her intense relief, the books were written in Japanese. Going through them, she noticed that one was _not _a textbook,

'This one has no title.' Her brows drew together in confusion as she opened the worn cover tentatively, 'This looks hundreds of years old.' Inside the book, she discovered worn pages and smudged, hand written kanji. 

'_The way to control one's inner power is by finding the center of calm. There you are able…_' She snapped the book shut, and quickly proceeded to sneeze on the dust that flew at her face. This book was an instructional tome…a _Shinto_ tome. She placed it carefully back into the trunk,

'I think I'll read that one later…' Lavender Brown interrupted her thoughts,

"So, Kagome. Which subjects are you taking?" She asked curiously. Unsure of what they were called in English, Kagome displayed the textbooks that had been given to her. Although Lavender could not read the titles, she did recognize the covers, "It looks like you're taking Potions, Herbology, Divination, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures." Hermione blinked,

"But…Defense Against the Dark Arts isn't a wandless subject." The other two witches present looked confused as well, but their faces brightened,

"You'll love Divination, we have an amazing teacher!" Said Parvati excitedly, Kagome couldn't help but notice Hermione rolling her eyes,

"I am sure I will."

***

A/N: Phew…I have to go and do my homework…

(1) Certain spells act too quickly for Kagome to purify herself of them. (ex. Expeliarmus and Avada Kadavra.) There is a way around this, which will be explained later on in the story  

(2) You'll notice how bad the grammar is here. She will not always speak this badly, but she did not have time to think about what she was going to say. Her English will eventually get to a point where she is basically fluent, but that will only come later. 

PS: I have checked up on it, and it really does seem that the only Gryffindor girls in Harry's year are Lavender, Hermione and Parvati. However, if there is anyone that I have left out, don't hesitate to tell me.

Next Chapter:

Kagome starts lessons and Inuyasha starts searching. Now wait just one second here…why in all the seven hells is _Snape _being nice to Kagome? Find out in the next chapter of The Call of Magic!  


	7. Chapter Seven

The Call of Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or Inuyasha.

A/N: Yay! FF.net finaly fixed the problem with the elipses! I am really sorry for the wait, but School has been pretty hectic lately- plus I had some serious writer's block.

Joel: This is one of the few times that Mrs. Higurashi knows where Kagome is- it was her that organized the whole vacation to England to begin with. Before, she never had any real reason to fear for Kagome's safety. (partly out of ignorance for what goes on in the feudal era). After all, the most Kagome ever came home with was a couple of scratches. Furthermore, Inuyasha was always with her as protection. This time, Mrs. Higurashi is fully aware of the danger that her daughter is potentially in, and Inuyasha is stuck thousands of km away from her. 

With regard to your other questions: 

Kagome will not be getting a wand; she will be able to do some of the things shown by other 'holy people' (both Houshis and Mikos) throughout the series though. And as for Malfoy and company…everything will reveal itself in due time. Hehehe…D

PS The only schedule that I could find was for the first day, for the others I will be making up my own. The dates that classes take place don't have a great enough impact on the plot for me to take them into serious consideration. But fear not, I will be sticking to the days that I have assigned for them. 

'thoughts'

"speech"

'"Japanese"' 

Chapter Seven:

Kagome yawned and stretched as she got out of her four-poster bed. The happenings of the previous night came back in a flash. 

'This house seems really nice, but…' She had met with the entire Gryffindor house after she had unpacked her things. So far, she got along best with Ron's little sister, Ginny, and Hermione. She had also discovered some slightly disturbing news, 'How come we have to do _everything _together?' She had heard the whole founder's story from Hermione, and she couldn't help but feel that there was some ulterior motive behind the four houses. 

She sighed and looked at the schedule she had been given, '"History of Magic, Double Potions, Divination and double Defense Against the Dark Arts…looks as though I have my work cut out for me today, not a single wand using subject!"' She sighed and made her way over to her trunk, all thoughts of suspicious founders forgotten. She got into her school robes and walked down the spiral staircase to the common room.

There she saw Hermione, Harry and Ron (who was complaining loudly about their subjects for the day),

"Honestly! Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in one day! Whoever made our timetable must have decided they wanted our first day to scare us for the rest of the year!" Harry nodded in agreement, and Hermione caught sight of Kagome,

"Good morning! We were just waiting for you to come down so we could escort you down to breakfast!" Kagome smiled and walked over to the trio,

"Good morning, Ari…ano…thank you for waiting for me." Hermione smiled at her and the other two greeted her as well. They began to make their way to the great hall, most of the time one of the three taking turns explaining to her how to make her way around the castle. By the time they arrived at the Great Hall she had learned some interesting facts about the school,

'A poltergeist? That would be the equivalent of a vengeful spirit, right? I wonder if this 'Peeves' guy is anything like Mayu-chan(1)…' As they sat down at the Gryffndor table she suddenly remembered something,

"Harry?" He looked up from his porridge to face her,

"Yeah?" 

"How come you were so surprised when I greeted you on the train?" Harry blinked for a moment before a look of comprehension dawned on his face,

"Well, is the wizarding world I'm kinda…famous." He lifted up his bangs to reveal what looked like a lightning bolt on his forhead. A sudden flash of the half moon marking on Sesshoumaru's forehead flashed in her mind's eye,

'Is he some kind…of youkai? I don't sense any youki coming from him…' At seeing the confused look on her face he continued,

"It's a long story as to how I got it, I'll explain it in detail later. For now let's just say that this scar is what makes me famous…and wherever I go I get wizards ogling it. I thought that the reason _you_ weren't was because you were from Japan…I guess I was wrong." Kagome looked at her plate to digest the information,

'So…it's a scar? I wonder how he got it…' The rest of breakfast passed with Kagome eating in silence- allowing those around her to chatter. After breakfast, she was lead to History of Magic by her peers…it had not been what she was expecting.

She had really been looking forward to this particular lesson- after all, it was probably one of the only subjects that she knew _anything _about. She had definitely not anticipated that it was taught by a ghost…or that it so _boring_. She had tried to pay attention, but the mindless drone of Professor Binns had almost sent her to sleep. She almost jumped for joy when the class was dismissed for potions.

She had heard a great deal of negative things about potions from just about everyone in Gryffindor, "Good luck for potions", "Watch out for Snape" and so on. She could practically feel the butterflies in her stomach from nervousness.  

They entered the dank dungeon classroom and settled down (after some 'persuasion' from Professor Snape of course),

"This year you have your OWLs. Though I highly doubt the mental capacity of some of the students in this class," His gaze traveled over the boy named 'Neville', "I expect everyone to pass with at least an 'Acceptable' for the exams. I only except the best into my NEWT class- so I expect that I will be saying farewell to many of you at the end of this year." His eyes settled on Harry and his lips curled into a sneer. After a moment of silence, he swept his eyes over the students until they settled on Kagome.

She gulped inwardly at the Professor's gaze,

"Ahh…Miss Higurashi." His lips curled into what she was sure was a small smile, "Have you had any previous experience with potions?" her eyebrows drew together as she thought for a moment on it. Memories flashed through her mind- from Kaeda's remedies, to the ceremonial herbs she was placed in when Urasue resurrected Kikyo(2),

"I have encountered potions before…but I have never actually made one myself." Snape nodded at her,

"Very well, for this lesson you will work with Draco." She saw Malfoy open his mouth to protest, but a look from Snape silenced him immediately. Kagome knew there was no point in arguing,

'Great! Not only am I the only one working in a pair- but I had to be paired with _him_!' She gathered her things and sat down next to Malfoy,

"Just know that the only reason I'm agreeing to this is because of Professor Snape, _muggle_!" Hissed the blonde haired boy under his breath,

"I feel the same, trust me!" Was her whispered reply. Snape explained that they would be making a 'Drought of Peace', and put the instructions on the board. She sighed as she attempted to decipher the writing on the board- she had a feeling that this was going to be a _very _long lesson.

***

A/N: Ooh…cliffy! Also, when I said Snape was going to be nice to her, I meant that he was going to be nice to her the same way he's nice to Draco.

(1) Mayu-chan is a little girl that appeared as a 'disgruntled' spirit is episode 12

(2) She's remembering events that happened in episode 15 

Next Chapter:

The search is on! And will Kagome be able to survive potions with Malfoy? Find out in the next chapter of The Call of Magic!   


	8. Chapter Eight

The Call of Magic

Disclaimer: Nope, IY and HP ain't mine!

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update! But I have been going through some serious Inuyasha writer's block. (getting two new anime obsessions will do that) Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

YYHgurl: I'm not going to tell you who the reincarnations are…but I will tell you that nobody is Sesshoumaru's reincarnation- Kagome was just comparing Harry's scar to things she's seen on youkai to decide what it was.

miko no tsuki: Don't worry- he will be coming within the next few chapters!

Coalina: Thank you so much for your wonderful review! I will be taking your advice to heart. Also…English IS my first language, I think gave you the wrong idea by the way I set out my profile…I'm really sorry about that!

Note: Be forewarned for Inuyasha's potty mouth.

'thoughts'

"speech"

'"Japanese"'

Chapter Eight:

Inuyasha could not believe his luck; if he had known that meandering around central London would have been so productive he would have gone there to begin with. It had all started that morning, when he had set out to start looking for Kagome…and he had been struck with a sudden and disturbing realization.

London was very, VERY big…and Kagome hadn't even left her would-be rescuer with a possible starting point. So, Mrs. Higurashi had suggested that they start looking in the middle and work their way out.

Two hours of searching had proven fruitless…until now. There was a building a few feet in front of him, which had a smell that he had definitely not been expecting in a place so swamped with technology.

It smelled of magic. And where there was magic…there was usually Kagome.

He had asked Mrs. Higurashi what the foreign lettering on the building said, and she had looked at him strangely,

'"What are you talking about Inuyasha? I don't see anything odd."' Realization dawned on him,

'There is a barrier in place to stop people seeing it…it must not effect me 'cause I'm a hanyou.' He momentarily forgot about being inconspicuous, taking a giant leap to land in front of the strange building- attracting strange glances from onlookers.

Unaware, he walked into the building, only to be greeted by the unmistakable stench of alcohol. He could also detect an acrid, stale smell that made him sneeze violently. His ears twitched against the headgear he was wearing,

'I can't understand one fucking word coming from these people…Damned barrier! Now Kagome's mother can't translate for me!' Growling, his golden eyes swept over the crowded room.

He began to walk forward, only to stop in surprise, sniffing the air suspiciously,

'What the…Youki?'

* * *

Kagome groaned inwardly as she climbed the ladder leading to the divination tower. Much of the class were still giving her strange looks…not that she blamed them. She flushed as the events of the previous lesson flooded her memory.

Now, Kagome liked to believe that she was quite an even-tempered girl. She liked to believe that she was not one to get into fights over petty matters. In fact, the only person who had ever been able to get her boiling mad over petty things had been Inuyasha.

That is…until today.

Today, a second person had been added to that list…and his name was Draco Malfoy. Oh, it had started out relatively well. She had been working more slowly than usual, due to her limited ability with reading English. He had been working much more quickly, as well as sloppily. She hadn't really minded that much…that is, until he decided to blame her (loudly) for a mistake that HE had made. Her blush darkened as she recalled what had happened next,

(Flashback)

"You idiot! Look what you've done to our potion! I knew I couldn't trust a muggle, especially one who doesn't know how to read!" Kagome felt her temper flare,

"Do not blame me for you being stupid Malfoy! I have done nothing incorrectly!" Malfoy smirked and snorted,

"Oh right, do you really expect me to believe that…you're just jealous cause I'm not a clumsy oaf!" Now, that had really gotten her blood boiling,

"Idiot!"

"Bitch!"

"STUPID!"

"WENCH!"

"Ooh…OSUWARI!"

Kagome stuck her nose in the air, preparing herself for the inevitable 'thud'. However, when none came, her eyes snapped open to the wide-eyed stares of the entire class. Her eyes moved to Draco, who was looking at her as though she had suddenly grown a second head,

"Draco, Kagome, kindly put your potion into a flask and continue your conversation outside." Their potions master was, evidently, not happy with the disturbance.

(End flashback)

Needless to say, she had been blushing all through lunch, and had remained silent to all the incredulous remarks made by her teammates,

"You know, I still can't believe that Snape didn't dock off any Gryffindor house points! I mean, Slytherin I can understand…but Gryffindor?! Jeez, Kagome…you have to tell me whatever it is you did to get Snape to like you!" Kagome grumbled as she took a seat next to Ron at one of the tables, silently reveling in the softness of the poof that she chose,

"I would hardly call what he does being nice," She looked down at her hands to brood, but quickly looked up again as the teacher entered the room,

"Ah, Miss Higurashi! I sense that you may very well have the inner eye!"

* * *

Inuyasha's golden eyes scanned over the bustling tavern suspiciously…what was a youkai doing this far away from Japan? He quickly determined that it was nobody in the room. Following the scent, he came to a brick wall outside the back door of the pub,

'How the hell am I supposed to get passed this thing?!' As if reading his mind, a grizzly man in tattered, royal blue robes stepped beside him,

"Hmm…what was it again?" He took out a stick and tapped several bricks in seemingly random order. However, whatever he did seemed to work, as the wall began to fold in upon itself to form a hole large enough to walk through.

Inuyasha blinked, but decided to accept it,

'Magic is so damn confusing!' Stepping through the hole, his nose detected an increase in the scent of youki,

'"I'm getting closer…"' He glanced down the alley, which was filled with odd buildings, which he assumed by what appeared to be haggling, to be markets. Following his nose, he made his way down the busy street. Evidently, these humans were used to strange visitors, as they did not give him the disbelieving stares he was used to receiving from most people of this time.

He entered a part of the street that was far less crowded, and he frowned,

'This is where the youki is coming from…but there is also jyaki here. I guess I should've expected as much.' He scanned the area, and detected several hooded figures…one of which was exuding youki. However, now that he was up close, he could also smell a human stench coming from the figure,

'A hanyou?!' His curiosity peeked and he made his way over to them. They were speaking in that odd language again, but he decided to try his luck anyway,

'"Oy! What's a _hanyou_ doing in a place like this?"' The strange hanyou stopped it's conversation with the hooded humans, and turned to face him. Inuyasha clearly heard a sharp intake of breath,

'"I-Inuyasha-san?!" The fimiliar voice triggered his recognition of the 'stranger's' scent,

'"Shiori?!"'(1)

* * *

A/N: What is with cliffhangers and me? Anyway, we got to see more of Inuyasha this chapter!

(1) Shiori is the little bat hanyou that Inuyasha and Kagome saved from her grandfather in one of the episodes (the exact number eludes me at the moment)

Next Chapter:

What is Shiori doing in England? And will she be able to help Inuyasha in his search for Kagome? How will Kagome's Divination lesson go? And how will everybody react to DADA? Find out in the next chapter of The Call of Magic!


End file.
